This invention is designed for use with vehicle mounted line stripers.
While various types of video and mechanical guidance systems are known for use with vehicle mounted line stripers, all systems known to date suffer somewhat with rear mounted stripers in that while attempting to stripe over an existing line. While cornering, the front of the vehicle must track slightly to the outside of the line in order to keep the paint guns on the existing lines.
A pivoting wheel rides on the road surface and is connected to a swing arm with an adjustable linkage to another swing arm supporting a vertical rod which acts as a line guide.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description made in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to the same or similar parts throughout the several views.